Fair Play
by hadleighstork
Summary: Patrick stays late at General Hospital to play Doctor with Sam.


**Couple: **Patrick/Sam

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**FYI: **This takes place after Emma is born. Robin is actually having an affair with Brad and thinks that Patrick doesn't know. He does and has decided that if she's doing it, so can he, with a girl he's always had his eye on who is also free now since Jason dumped her.

**Fair Play (C)**

_Patrick's Office at General Hospital ……….._

Sam crept into Patrick's office and shut the door behind her and made sure it was locked and that the blinds were closed. Even though it was eight oclock at night things were always busy at General Hospital and she didn't want anyone to know that she was here, that she came here often. Thankfully there weren't that many people in the part of the hospital where all the offices were, but still. She didn't want word to get out because that would ruin his Family Man image that helped make him a favorite of Doctor Ford's and she didn't want to harm his career in any way, not when he had always been so kind and generous to her.

Patrick was on the phone, watching her with the eyes of a hawk as she put down her things and stripped off her coat, showing off the tight dress and high leather boots she wore underneath. She had just come from meeting her cousin Nikolas at the Casino he owned and didn't have time to stop off at her little apartment and change. His eyes roamed her body greedily even as Patrick talked to his wife.

"Yeah, Robin, I don't care if you go out for drinks with Elizabeth."

His wife. Ugh, Sam hated those words. She hated that he was married, and to a shrew like Robin too. Why were all the good guys with the uptight little bitches? The same was true for Jason, who had gotten Elizabeth knocked up again if the rumors were true.

And what was Robin saying that she was going out for drinks with Elizabeth for, anyway? Elizabeth was probably pregnant and couldn't go out for drinks. It was a stupid lie. Robin could have come up with something better. Something a little short of _I'm running to the MetroCourt to fuck my boyfriend Brad _and not as stupid as _I'm going to go get hammered with a pregnant girlfriend of mine._

Not that it really mattered because Patrick knew she was lying and that she was really running off to see Brad, like always, and leaving their newborn daughter at home with the nanny. Robin was always doing that, and eventually Patrick got frustrated and tired of trying to make his marriage work and started thinking that he might have some fun, too.

And that was where she came in.

Sam flashed him a seductive smile as she moved closer, twirling in the middle of the room and making the short flouncy skirt of her dress float up and barely reveal her lack of underwear. Patrick grinned and kept talking.

"That's fine, if Rosa said she'd stay late tonight. Yeah, go have fun. I'm at the hospital anyway working on insurance reports. I'll be late. Okay, bye."

He hung up and tossed his phone onto his desk and Sam jumped into his arms, putting her hands to his face and giving him a slow, deep, kiss that she couldn't wait to plant on him. Patrick settled his hands on her ass and gave it a squeeze as he kissed her back just as hungrily.

Sam pulled away with a smile, her eyes half-closed. "Mmm I've been thinking about doing that all day."

"Really?" he asked in fake surprise. "I've been thinking of doing so much worse to you."

Sam laughed and pulled him in for another kiss and Patrick grabbed her hips, rubbing her against him so she could see that he was already hard. "Oooh, looks like you got started without me?"

"I was thinking about you before you got here" he murmured as he kissed her. "I was thinking about what we did last time, when you were at my house and Robin was out with Emma…."

"Mmmm" Sam moaned happily. "I remember that. Some of your best work, Doctor."

"Tell me what you remember" he teased as Sam kissed his neck.

"I remember that I came over, and I wasn't wearing anything under my coat except for my stockings and underwear," she said, running her nails up and down his chest over his shirt. "And you just got out of the shower, and you took off my coat…."

"And stripped you down bare and bent you over the arm of the couch," Patrick finished, making her grin. "That was amazing. And thinking about that – that's why I'm hard."

"It never takes much anyway," Sam teased him back. "That's why we work so well together."

"You can hardly call what we do together work" Patrick smiled. "Now, let's get you out of these clothes. You're in a doctor's office, you know. How am I supposed to do a thorough examination?"

"My mistake, Doctor" Sam cooed. "You're so right, I'm wearing way too many clothes."

This was her best part: the eager way in which Patrick always stripped her clothes off. He was always so enthusiastic and attentive and just rough enough to thrill her and Sam had no idea how Robin wouldn't be satisfied with a man like him and would have to go off in search of someone else whose bed she could keep warm. Maybe the little priss just couldn't handle a man like Patrick.

"Common mistake," Patrick said, "but thankfully one that can be easily corrected."

And with that he unwound the thin sparkly scarf she wore around her neck and tossed it onto the ground, then reached behind her for the zipper to her tight purple dress. The skirt was loose and easy enough to push up but he struggled to peel the rest of it off of her. Sam held her arms up and helped him and he peeled it all the way up her body, revealing bare skin all the way, and then he had it off her head and it was dumped on the ground, too, leaving her in just her patent leather thigh-high boots.

"I love it when you get down to business" Patrick grinned, gesturing to her nude, lithe body.

"Underwear just wastes time" Sam smiled happily, reaching down to kiss him again. Patrick accepted the kiss and his tongue slithered into her mouth as Sam settled into his lap. His hands ran up and down her bare thighs, his thumbs flirting with her warm crevice but never venturing directly there before they smoothed up her sides and over her belly and up to her breasts.

He squeezed her, very gently at first and then harder, in both hands, and then held her as if feeling her weight. He'd done this many times before and had this part of her body memorized, but he loved it anyway. He pinched her nipples between his fingers, first gently and then hard enough to make her let out a little sound of protest, and then he twisted them slowly, just a little. He squeezed her again as their tongues dueled deep in her mouth, rubbing sensually against one another's, and then Patrick gently slapped her breasts from one side to another just to watch the way they moved.

Sam pulled back and watched him play with her like that before he lowered his mouth to her skin and started suckling. She ran her fingers through his hair, encouraging him as he sucked and licked, moving from one breast to the other, his hands always on the breast that his mouth wasn't on. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as close to her tits as she could, and threw her head back, just reveling in the feeling of his hot, wet mouth on her as he licked and sucked enough to leave little marks, and when Patrick heard her start to moan he pulled back.

They had been together for weeks, several times each week, long enough for him to know her sounds. And from those little moans in the back of her throat Patrick knew she wanted him and she didn't want to wait. He knew what Sam was like when she wanted it drawn out and slow and he knew what she was like when she wanted to take her times and do ridiculously dirty things with him, and now he knew that she just wanted him fast and was ready for him, and they could take their time later.

That worked just fine for him. He preferred it fast and dirty, mainly because he'd been with Robin for so many years and with her, it was always slow and tender and about making love. He wondered if it was always slow and tender with Brad, too. But it probably wasn't: she probably let Brad do things to her that she never used to let him do, no matter how many times he asked.

The good thing about Sam was, she didn't have those hang-ups. Patrick always thought that he was kind of disgusting, that he had really strange and horrible sexual fantasies, but Sam dispelled those fears. The first two or three times they hooked up, first in a room above Jake's and then in his car, it had been the normal fare. Then he'd suggested something else meekly and Sam hadn't batted an eyelash. They did it and it was even more amazing than Patrick imagined it would be, and after that, they sat down and talked about it for the first time.

Sam admitted to him that she liked him, that she always kind of had, but he'd always been with Robin and she had been with Jason or Jax or Sonny or Lucky, so she didn't pursue it. Patrick admitted that he'd always thought she was gorgeous but had been with Robin or Leyla and didn't think she was into clean cut boring guys anyway.

After Sam assured him that he was different, she said that she wanted him to be honest with her about them, and about what he wanted to do when they were together, and she'd be honest with him. She encouraged him to tell her what he wanted to do to her and Patrick finally did, and he was absolutely shocked when Sam didn't look shocked or disgusted at all. After all, he had a really deranged mind when it came to sex.

But she explained to him that she'd never been shy when it came to sex and that she knew what she wanted and went for it and wanted the same from the guys that she was with. She also explained that she had spent a couple years on the street as a prostitute before she bought her first boat and spent most of her time out on the ocean before coming to Port Charles. In those days, she had done things that were much worse than anything he had described in full detail to her, and so nothing he said could have shocked her, and she was more than happy to do all those things with him that he'd been too shy or ashamed to say to Robin, or that Robin had been too disgusted to do.

Everything went smoothly after that, and Patrick couldn't get enough of her. Any time he had an extra half hour for lunch, he'd call her up and they'd meet in the alley behind Kelly's. When Robin was out (with Brad) and told him she was at Jason and Elizabeth's penthouse, or at Jake's with Kelly or Lainey and not to wait up, he'd make sure Emma was fast asleep and invite Sam over to his place provided they kept it down. When he was going out for a run in the morning, he'd run past her place and get in an extra work-out before he showered and changed for his shift at General Hospital. If he had to get out just to clear his head, he'd park his car a block away from her apartment and take her for a ride, too, all without even shifting out of Park.

If Robin got to fuck Brad on the side while leaving him at home with their baby daughter, then he got to have fun, too. Turnabout was fair play.

"Let me just take these off…….."

"Leave them on" Patrick ordered sternly, putting his hand on top of hers when she tried to unzip her boot. "I like how they look on you."

Sam smiled and left them on, and moved her hands to grapple with the zipper on his pants. She pulled his belt loose and pulled the zipper down and reached through the fabric in search of the part of him that always gave her such pleasure.

She thought that sneaking around with married men was in her past, especially after she fell in love with Jason. That was something the old Sam would have done, not the new Sam that was getting ready to have a baby with Sonny and then adopting one or trying for her own with Jason. But after he dumped her for a woman that could give him a family, Sam found that she hadn't changed as much as she thought Jason had made her change.

She was still dangerous, she liked living her life that way. She wasn't some goodie-two-shoes like the kind Jason always went for. This was her: raw and bad and unapologetic. She liked Patrick and so she went after him, and she wasn't going to feel bad about just because he had a shrew of a wife and a baby at home. Besides, his wife was already cheating on him, and he didn't deserve that. Robin should have been better than cheating with some cheap thrill like this Brad guy she'd heard only a little about, but she wasn't, and that was her loss and Sam's gain.

She found him hard and ready for her, throbbing and slowly growing in her hand, stretched out to what had to be a painful length. Patrick tried to keep himself composed as she played with him but she could feel how tight he was and knew that he was close. That was another great thing about Patrick, aside from the fact that he was a nice, funny, really smart, and very successful guy: he was always so enthusiastic and ready for her. It was like he'd spent the past couple of years dying for a real woman's body.

And, maybe, he had. Because Robin sure didn't seem like anything to be bragging about, and she probably needed a lesson or two in the bedroom anyway, from what she gathered from how Patrick always pounced hungrily at her.

She didn't want to make him wait, and Sam flashed him a saucy smile as she rose on her knees, her knees digging into the leather cushion he sat on, her breasts right in front of his face. Patrick adjusted his hips and positioned himself right at her slit, and Sam moaned when she felt him rub himself up and down alongside her most intimate part.

To say she was eager for him was an understatement. He was the first genuinely nice guy she'd ever been with, the first normal one with a normal job and successful career, the first one she genuinely liked and wasn't with only for his money or for the sex. That was new for her. And she loved that she had an effect on him, that she could make him wild with lust and weak with desire. She reveled in her power over him, exercised it and relinquished it at her will to drive him crazy, and somehow along the way his desire for her body merged with her desire to please him and made the sex that much better for both of them.

Sam didn't know what she'd do if he ever called an end to this and went back to Robin, or dropped her for someone else. If the universe was into consistency, he'd probably dump her for Elizabeth, the one that the last two men in her life, Lucky and Jason, had dumped her for. And Sam couldn't bear that.

She didn't want to think about it, so she didn't. Instead, she did what she always tried to do and focused on the moment, concentrated on finding his pleasure and hers in that delicious moment that they were both tangled up in.

Sam made sure he was looking directly into her dark eyes (instead of being mesmerized by her breasts; most guys kind of stopped there and never made it back up to her eyes again) and slowly, achingly slowly came down on him. His bulbous head stretched her wet opening wider and wider and then slid in easily when she let him. Patrick was biting his lip so hard it was a wonder he didn't bleed. Sam kept his gaze and sank lower and lower, her tiny body swallowing his shaft up greedily inch by tortured inch until she sank down all the way on top of him and he filled her completely.

They both let out huge sighs of relief at being perfectly locked together. It was always like this, and that was what made it so satisfying and wicked at the same time. Sam savored their connection for a moment as she held him deep inside her, clenching her muscles firmly around him to keep him there. But when she felt Patrick growing restless, clearly wanting to thrust into her tunnel until they both found their release, she knew she had to move.

Very slowly, as slowly as she had taken him in, Sam eased up off of him and he slid out inch by inch. She didn't let him slip out all the way and reached behind her, her hands gripping the edge of the desk behind her. She braced her arms and her weight there and adjusted her legs, pulling them out and straightening them one by one until her calves rested on the shoulders of the chair on either side of the head rest, the backs of her thighs pressed up along his chest.

She could tell from the way his wide eyes gleamed that Patrick was loving this new view of her. Her long legs were draped over his chest, and with nothing to brace her feet on she didn't have much leverage for her lower half. He was still inside of her but now he got a great view of the way their bodies connected, and her taut stomach stretched back, her large rounded breasts in full view and easy reach as she braced her weight on her elbows which rested behind her on his desk. She tossed her hair over her shoulders and gave him a wide grin.

Patrick didn't need any additional encouragement. Knowing she had no leverage to thrust, he grabbed her hips while lifting his own, pulling her into him so that their bodies slammed together as he rammed his cock deep inside her.

Sam moaned low in her throat and rolled her head back, and her breasts moved with each powerful thrust. Patrick pistoned in and out of her, his meaty cock quickly driving her to bliss. Her legs dangled helplessly on the rests of his chair as he used her body like a pump, drawing out his own pleasure with the deep thrusts he craved.

And then when he felt like he was too close Patrick stopped and buried himself deep inside her, letting her twist and grind her hips against his in an attempt to relieve the heavy simmering pleasure that settled between her legs. Sam gyrated against him, loving this part of the dance, as Patrick first watched her pleasure herself with him and then reached out to play with her breasts . He weighed them in his hands like he had before, finding them heavy and lush. The nipples were as hard as little pebbles and she was very sensitive there. He loved how she looked naked and how comfortable she was in her own skin when she was wearing nothing but a smile. But then again a woman like her would have to be.

He'd never met anyone as sexually confident and brazen as Sam McCall before, and just seeing her attitude toward sex, as something to be sought and enjoyed never failed to turn him on. He didn't get that from Robin, and it amazed him that it was possible for a woman to want sex as badly as………well, as badly as he did. And he was pretty disgusting about it, too.

This was why they were a perfect match, and the rhythm of their bodies and the way it matched up proved it. Sam was close now, he could feel it and see it, and Patrick put his hands back on her hips and began to move her up and down, using her body to aid in his powerful thrusts. He loved slamming into her, watching her body shake from the force of his eagerness, and Sam loved it, too and always encouraged him. Sometimes he was afraid that the racket they made was drawing an audience but thankfully their affair on hospital grounds had gone unnoticed so far.

He held off until she found her pleasure, calling out his name and stretching upward so her body was bent in a perfect bow shape. He kept thrusting into her, awed by her beauty, and only when her limbs relaxed just a little did Patrick let himself go. He came with a harsh cry and released a hot, powerful deluge deep into the caverns of her body. Sam started sagging a little in his lap, her orgasm causing her muscles to pull him in even deeper, deeper than he'd ever been before, and she milked him for every last drop.

When he was done, Sam pushed herself off his desk and into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and curling into him. She had longer to recover from the strength of her passion than Patrick did and she just curled up there listening to him breath. He sat like that for a while, breathing in and out as his heart rate returned to normal.

Finally he tapped her back for her to move and Sam let him slide out of her. Patrick cleaned himself up as she searched for her dress and scarf, scurrying around the room naked to gather her things. He always threw them this way and that and she knew she lost more than one bra at his place just because she couldn't find them when they were done. Patrick zipped himself up and Sam wiggled into her dress and grabbed her coat, buttoning it up all the way to the top.

"Come on let's take the back elevator to the garage so no one sees us" he said, closing the lights and opening the door into the hall. "I'll give you a ride home."

"And then I hope you'll drop me off at my apartment," Sam smiled sweetly when he laughed.

"I like the way you think, McCall."

**The End.**


End file.
